


The red string(s) of fate

by Aphroditae



Category: Not any particular fandom, any - Fandom
Genre: Color, Connections, Definitions, Fate, Kind of death? Maybe, Meanings, Red - Freeform, how to tag, redstringoffate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditae/pseuds/Aphroditae
Summary: It can be called the red string of fate, the warm and positive, bright red color can be seen as humanity's physical needs and will to survive. The energy and confidence shines out of the bright red color, it awakens humanity's physical life force. There is a strong passion coming from the color but there are also negative emotions hidden behind it.





	The red string(s) of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everybody! I apologize for not posting for a while as I have been busy, and I have recently tried out a new writing style (first piece; bonnie and clyde). This is a little bit more special, as I just randomly wrote (trash) and it doesn't have a particular focus on any kind of fandom so you can choose! Im ranting lol sorry, I thank you for reading and feedback is definitely welcomed! (Also crossposted on aff and wp)

A red string, stretched out and laid bare in front of my eyes as it spans out and tightens. it looks worn out: a few threads stand out, cut and oddly sticking out in all kinds of directions. It shows how used it is: and the string will always be tested or used, the weight that it bears can't be lifted or helped. Only when it tips over the edge the weights get lifted (or fall off) but the dangerous possibility of the string snapping is too big.  
  
It can be called the red string of fate, the warm and positive, bright red color can be seen as humanity's physical needs and will to survive. The energy and confidence shines out of the bright red color, it awakens humanity's physical life force. There is a strong passion coming from the color but there are also negative emotions hidden behind it.  
  
It reflects who you are, and can be seen as good luck. Although it activates humanity's love -or rather gives off sexual energy for lust- it can also be seen as purity and it shines a small light of hope and virtue in the hours of darkness.  
  
The red string of fate, also seen as a bond or connection between two people. The color has a meaning/definition behind it and holds so much more than the human eye can see. As selfish as we are, in this society and living style(s) such small things do not matter in our everyday lives. Yet it is interesting, and I test it's patience and endurance carefully as I slightly tap it. It bends under the soft pressure I put with my finger, and it snaps back strong and powerful once I release my hold on the string.  
  
Connections are strong, but there are always exceptions. There are a hundred red strings of fate, all in a different shade of red or in a different state. It's a wonderful and interesting sight, and I softly trace my finger along with the span of the strings as I carefully walk around the different strings. I was about to return, because toying with the strings will have great consequences and those fallen fates I can't bear: so I carefully step back and gracefully move my way out with respect for the strings that are spanned all over the place.   
  
As I find my way out, one catches my eye: it's a worn out and loose hanging string. It draws me in and before I realize it I'm in front of it and my hand is carefully reaching out for the burgundy and worn out string. It has low motivation, low strength and the life force is very weak.  
  
I have seen many strings over the time that I have guarded and inspected the unknown and celestial like place. Hesitation was clear and my mind clouded with a haze that I couldn't clear, I vaguely wonder why this string has drawn me in unlike any other string and I unconsciously softly touch the raw and torn material. It has a mature and weak feeling, and I become curious as I gently hold it on between my fingers. The haze becomes thicker and clouds my mind, my eyes and senses.  
  
The only thing I feel is the torn and weak material in my hand and the numbness takes over my nerves and hand, the string softly being pulled back with my fingers as they drop down. I hear the vague sound of a snap and I feel a harsh and sharp tug at my chest, and-  
  
_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! Feedback is welcomed and important, thank you once again~


End file.
